A Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by Caitlin Allyana
Summary: Chapter 3 Posted One kiss started it all. Hermione's beginning to feel something aside from hate for the boy she despises most.
1. Surprise Kiss

A Crazy Little Thing Called Love 

In a hurry to reach the dungeon for Potions, Hermione rushed towards the corridor and didn't slow down before turning around a corner. She bumped to another person with such force that both of them fell on the floor; sending her books in scattered disarray.

"Sorry, I'm in such a hurry. I-" an extremely flustered Hermione started saying. She abruptly stopped apologizing and stared at Draco Malfoy in disbelief. The color on her cheeks started to deepen as she remained on the floor in a half sitting, half sprawling position.

Malfoy, on the other hand, regarded her unblinkingly.

Hermione held his gaze, unable to look away. Being this close to him, she couldn't but help but feel self-conscious. Eventually, she realized how long she had been staring and blushed even more. _'He's not even that good-looking, anyway.'_ She caught her breath. _'What am I thinking?'_ Grim-faced, she started picking up her scattered books on the floor.

Draco stood up as well. With his expression impassive, he leaned against the wall as he watched her cram the rest of the books into her already bulky bag. He watched in silence as she uttered a curse, then frantically searched the floor, looking for something in particular.

"Looking for this?"

She stared at his outstretched hand. He was holding a tiny, round and glittering object. It was a cherished possession; Professor Lupin had given her that key chain. "Thanks," she mumbled, grabbing the moon-shaped key chain from his hand. Avoiding his gaze, she shoved the key chain into her pocket and hurried away from him.

"What's the hurry? Class was suspended, anyway."

She swung around to face Malfoy who was still leaning against the wall. Feeling distrustful of him, she openly studied his expressionless face. Strangely, his usual smirk was nowhere in sight.

"McGonagall made the announcement just a while ago," Draco explained, his voice slightly cool. "If you're looking for Potty and Weasel, they're still back there." He pointed to the stairs leading directly to the Potion's classroom.

"Why are you so certain that Harry and Ron are still there?" she queried, giving him a withering look. "You're up to something, I just know it," she snapped at him. Throwing him a suspicious look, she stood firmly on her ground. "If this is another sick joke, I will make you sorry, Malfoy."

"Dumbledor ask me to deliver a note to Potter," Draco said, sounding irritated.

"Dumbledore asked you?" Hermione's brow lifted in surprise.

"Don't believe me?" He scowled at her. "Suit yourself."

Hermione fell silent. An awkward silence followed as she simply gaped at him, disbelief written all over her face.

"Fine," Draco snapped. He turned and started to walk away. He had barely taken three steps when Hermione sidestepped in front of him, completely blocking his way.

"You know what your problem is, Malfoy?" she asked, glaring at him. When Draco merely looked at her, she continued in her most haughtiest voice. "You're probably suffering from a multiple personality disorder complex."

Draco's eyes darkened with anger. "What are you talking about, Granger?"

"You really don't get it, do you?" Hermione gave a disbelieving snort. "Surely, you don't expect me to fall for your 'Mr. Nice Guy' act. I've known you far too long to be fooled so easily."

He didn't say anything, his face remained impassive but something flickered in his eyes.

With his continued silence, she rattled on. "Either you're under the Imperius Curse or you're not really him . . ." Her eyes widened. "That's it! Whoever you might be, you took a PolyJuice Potion to look like Malfoy." She looked at him suspiciously. "Who are you, really?"

Draco's mouth twitched into a bemused smile. He seemed totally amused at all the accusations she just hurled at him. Seeing the glint of amusement in his eyes, Hermione's temper flared. She had this sudden urge to smack him hard on the head and wipe that smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling?" she snapped, her eyes sparkling angrily. "Did I say something funny?"

When Draco didn't respond, she glared at him. "Fine. I'm giving you to the count of three to answer me. One, two, three! Well?"

"You talk too much."

Before Hermione could make a retort, Draco leaned over and kissed her on the lips. She was so stunned that when Draco ended the kiss, she simply stared at him in shock. Draco appeared to be equally surprised as well. For the first time in her life, Hermione couldn't think of anything to say. She just continued to stare at him in shock, thoroughly speechless. Draco, however, pulled away abruptly. Without thinking, she reached out to him but Draco stepped away. He turned on his heels and walked away, while she remained rooted to the spot.

Hermione could not believe that Malfoy had just kissed her. And that she kissed him back. Her cheeks went pink. _'Oh, no. What had I gotten myself into?'_

"Hermione!"

Hermione nearly jumped in surprise. She turned and saw Ron and Harry coming towards her.

"What took you so long?" Harry asked.

"We thought you weren't coming at all," Ron added.

Harry gave her a questioning look. "What's wrong, Hermione?"

Whe she didn't respond. Harry and Ron exchanged looks.

"Hermione, are you all right?" Ron asked, sounding a bit worried.

"I'm fine," Hermione said distractedly.

"You seemed kind of flushed," Harry noted.

"I'm fine, really." Hermione forced a smile.

"You don't look fine," Ron commented. "Right, Harry?"

"I said, I'm fine!" she said rather sharply. "I mean, really, I am." She smiled weakly at them. Relieved that both had absolutely no idea what just happened earlier, she decided to change the topic. "Were classes really suspended?"

"How did you know that?" Ron asked, giving her a strange look. "Professor McGonagall just told us."

Since Hermione didn't want them to know how she knew, she simply shrugged.

"You won't believe what I'm going to tell you. Dumbledore sent Harry a note," Ron confided to her.

"What's so surprising about that?" Hermione retorted.

"He sent Malfoy to give the note to Harry. Could you imagine Dumbledore trusting that slimy git?" Ron said heatedly. "You should've seen how we look when he entered the room, claiming Dumbledore instructed him to hand the note."

Hermione suddenly remembered the kiss and blushed furiously. She quickly averted her face so Ron and Harry wouldn't notice her flaming face.

"What was the note all about?" Hermione finally asked, as thoughts of Draco Malfoy swirled inside her head.

"Dumbledore will be having a secret meeting with Moony and Padfoot tonight."

"Why?" asked Hermione curiously.

"He didn't say." Harry was about to say something when they heard the loud announcement reverberating across the castle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" asked Ron, his mouth filled with pasties.

Hermione nodded to Ron. Her mind was somewhere else. She kept recalling yesterday's event. _'Did it really happen?'_

Dean tapped Ron by the shoulder. "Hey, Ron, I have something to show you."

"You've got it?" Ron excitedly turned to face Dean. "Where is it?"

Hermione decided to leave Ron with Dean. When Hermione stood up, Ron looked surprised. "Hermione, where are you going?"

"I'm going to look for Harry." She gave him a little wave. "See you in Potions."

She was already halfway across the corridor leading to the dungeon, when she was suddenly overcome by dizziness; then everything went black.

Someone was shaking her shoulders roughly. "Granger?" The voice sounded oddly familiar. She couldn't recognize immediately who it was because her brain felt muddled at the moment. When she finally opened her eyes, Malfoy's face focused into view. Thinking this must be another weird hallucination, she shut her eyes tightly. Convinced that the moment she open her eyes again, the hallucination would thankfully disappear.

"Granger, we still have Potions to attend in exactly fifteen minutes!" he said tersely.

Her eyes opened in a snap. Apparently, this was not a hallucination.

"Sod off!" she snapped irritably, trying to avoid looking straight into his eyes.

"I found you lying on the floor, " he said angrily, gritting his teeth. "What do you want me to do? Just walk away?"

His angry tone surprised her. With a start, she realized that she was indeed lying on the floor with Malfoy kneeling over her. She immediately tried to stand up, refusing his outstretched hand. But the moment she stood up, she was again hit by a wave of dizziness. She took a faltering step, swaying slightly. He quickly took hold of her shoulders, steadying her.

"I'm fine," she muttered, pulling away from him. She leaned weakly against the wall of the corridor for support. Slowly, she took several deep breaths until the dizziness abated. She forced herself to look at him.

"You can go, Malfoy."

When he didn't budge, she glowered at him. With an irritated sigh, she decided to ignore him and took a step forward. She had barely taken three steps when she missed a step, tumbling forward.

Before Hermione could react, Draco caught her easily. Without a word, he scooped her up and headed to the stairs leading to the Potions classroom.

"Put me down!" she hissed in a threatening tone. "I'm warning you, Malfoy, let me down or I'll . . ." She was suddenly at a loss for words, feeling too embarrassed and indignant that the detestable Slytherin was holding her in his arms. She was totally unprepared for this.

"Shut up, Granger!" he hissed back, a scowl on his flushed face, his breathing erratic. "Do you want someone to see us?" Draco saw her cringe. His eyes suddenly blazed with anger, his mouth set into a straight line. "Good, then do as a I say!" he spat, getting angrier by the moment.

She immediately stopped struggling. However, being pressed so close to him made her think of the brief kiss they shared yesterday. Her heart started pounding loudly, and she had this sudden crazy urge to wrap her arms around his neck. She closed her eyes as another wave of dizziness coursed through her. _'I must be going mad,'_ she thought shakily.

When they were a few steps away from the classroom, Draco gently put her down, then without a word, pushed the classroom door open and went inside. Hermione was left standing outside, shaken and confused.

_'Malfoy is an insufferable git. He called me Mudblood and had insulted me for years,'_ she tried to remind herself. And yet, she couldn't help but react to his touch alone.

"Hermone, wait up!" Ron shouted from a distance.Seamus and Dean were just a few steps behind him.

When they entered the classroom, Harry looked up from where he was seated, and waved at them. Ron glumly took his seat next to his partner, Millicent Bullstrode. With growing dread, Hermione slowly inched her way to the table she shared with Draco Malfoy. She gritted her teeth. It had been Snape's brilliant idea of torturing the Gryffindors, by pairing them with the Slytherins for the whole term. She saw him standing next to Goyle. They were talking earnestly in a low voice.

Goyle, Hermione noted, seemed to notice her watching them. He said something to Draco before walking away to sit next to Neville. Where as Draco simply stared at her. They gazed into each other's eyes for several minutes. Hermione was still deciding whether to thank him when Draco finally spoke out loud.

"So the Mudblood finally decided to grace us with her presence."

The mockery in his voice angered her. The usual smirk on his face made her want to smack his face hard.

"Better that than being a Malfoy," she said furiously.

Everyone were staring at them, including Harry and Ron, waiting for what would happen next.

"I was afraid you might start fainting again." Draco's voice was alarmingly soft. "Don't expect me to help you again."

"I didn't ask for your help in the first place." Her voice shook with anger.

Draco was about to make a sarcastic retort when Snape entered the room. He shot her a look that seemed to imply, _'I'm not through with you, Mudblood'._

She was so furious that for a few minutes she simply stood rigidly with her fists clenched tightly. It took her awhile to digest what Snape was saying to the class.

"Today, we are going to make Polyjuice Potion. Can anyone tell me what it is?" Snape asked the class.

"Mr.Weasley?"

Ron looked startled but was able to answer quickly. "It transforms you to another person," he replied smugly.

Hermione grinned slightly. She remembered during their second year how she convinced Harry and Ron into making the PolyJuice Potion. And how they changed themselves to Crabbe, Goyle and she into a furry, black she-cat.

"Not quite but sort of," said Snape dourly. He then launched into a long explanation of the PolyJuice Potion's use. After an overly drawn out lecture, Snape instructed them to start brewing the potion.

"For your consideration, some of the ingredients had been prepared earlier. The fluxweed, for example, had been picked during full moon, while the lacewings were stewed for twenty one days." Snape crossed his hands across his chests. "Some ingredients like the horn of Bicorn and skin of a Boomslang should be used with restraint. They were taken from my private storage, and I will not allow careless and excessive use of such important ingredients."

Hermione stole a covert look at Malfoy. It was obvious he was not at all familiar with the PolyJuice Potion. He kept scanning the page containing the potion's ingredients.

_'I'll show him,'_ she thought smugly.

Draco did look surprised when she had all the ingredients lined up in order. He silently watched her grind the Bicorn horn into fine powder. He eyed the Boomslang skin and started shredding it into pieces, working silently beside her.

She worked furiously on the potion, adding more lacewing into the bubbling cauldron. She didn't care that she was working with such ease and familiarity that it was obvious that it wasn't her first time in brewing Polyjuice Potion. Finally, thick black smoke issued from the cauldron, a sign that the potion was finished. Hermione shot Malfoy a look of triumph. She looked around, and discovered that the rest of them were just at the stage of putting the ingredients in their respective cauldron. Even Harry and Ron.

Snape chose that moment to stand next to their cauldron. He looked at Hermione pointedly.

"Err, Professor," Hermione started saying. "The potion's done."

Startled by the look of dubious surprise on Snape's face, she waited for Snape's comments.

"Finished already?" He flashed a suspicious look at her. "Hmmm."

Paling slightly, Hermione began to feel slightly nervous. Snape might realize that she was the one who stole the Bicorn and Boomslang three years ago.

"Very well," Snape said. He stopped in front of their cauldron and tested their potion. He ladled dollops of the dark, treacle-thick potion into two glasses. After a lengthy silence, he finally announced. "Well done."

"Now for the final test. Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, give me a strand of your hair," Snape instructed, his tone brisk.

After both of them handed their strand of hair to him, Snapeturned to where Neville Longbottom was seated.

"Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Goyle, come over here," he barked crisply.

Snape separately place Hermione and Draco's hair into the two glasses and made Goyle and Neville drink them. Neville gulped down the potion containing Hermione's hair, while Goyle had the one with Draco's hair in it. Within minutes, the two transformed right before their very eyes.

Goyle, who now looked exactly like a poor man's version of Draco, grunted in confusion. Because Draco was smaller in build, Goyle's clothes hung loosely on his transformed body.

Neville, on the other hand, stared with bulging eyes at his feminine appearance. He kept touching his no longer flat chest in wonder.

"Neville, stop that!" Hermione hissed under her teeth.

"S-so-sorry, Hermione," Neville stuttered, getting red on the face.

Crabbe and the rest of the Slytherin snickered loudly. Hermione furiously glared at them.

"Excellent," commented Snape. "It will take an hour before you two transform back to your original appearance," he told Goyle and Neville, who now looked like Draco and Hermione's bedraggled twins.

"Well done, Mr. Malfoy," said Snape, who was practically beaming.

Hermione's jaw dropped. Snape made it sound as if only Malfoy did all the work. She was about to voice the unfairness of it, but the Potions master had already moved on to the next table, leaving Hermione seething inwardly. Draco Malfoy looked wickedly amused. It was all her handiwork but he still got all the credit. Hermione glared angrily at him. She was so mad that when the bell rang, she stormed out of the room, leaving Harry and Ron behind.

Draco stared at Hermione's retreating figure, an unreadable expression on his face.

To be continued

**_When I ask you to be nice  
You say you gotta be  
Cruel to be kind, in the right measure  
Cruel to be kind, it's a very good sign  
Cruel to be kind, means that I love you  
Baby, you gotta be cruel to be kind_**


	2. Bludger, midnight embrace & curses

Ron, who was sitting next to Hermione, quickly nudged her elbows. 

"W-what?" she asked groggily, covering her yawn with a hand. She realized Snape was looking thunderously at her.

"Pay more attention to this class, Miss Granger," Snape told her curtly. His voice was low and dangerous, like the sinister hiss of a snake, and for a moment, Hermione thought he might draw his wand and curse her on the spot. Her cheeks reddened with embarrassment. She hated to be admonished in front of the class, most especially with Malfoy staring at her with those unnerving gray eyes of his.

Yes, Professor," she mumbled faintly.

"I'm warning you, Ms. Granger, if you don't pay more attention to this class you will be facing detention for a week," Snape warned her in his most menacing voice.

Hermione was only too grateful when the bell finally rang. Yawning, she walked sluggishly towards the door.

Ron glanced sideways at her. "What are you up to, Hermione?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

He raised his eyebrows. "You tell me."

She didn't answer. They just continued walking along the corridor.

"You're always tired and irritable," he complained in a sulky voice.

"Honestly, Hermione, do you really think we wouldn't notice?" Harry looked at her with reproach.

She frowned, biting her upper lip. She couldn't very well tell them that she's been having sleepless nights over the past few weeks due to a certain Slytherin.

"Lavender said you only show up in the girls' dormitory past midnight." Ron gave her a disapproving look. "What exactly is going on?"

"Nothing is going on," Hermione snapped, bristling angrily. Several students passing by looked curiously at them. "Tell me, Ron, when you and Harry went off in the middle of the night, did I ever question you two?" In anger, she stomped off, leaving the two standing in the corridor still staring at her.

"What is wrong with her?" grumbled Ron.

Inside the girls' bathroom, Hermione splashed water to her face to cool her off. "I shouldn't have snapped at Ron," she sighed, feeling guilty. _'Hmm, I really need to get a good night sleep one of these days.' _She studied her face in the cracked mirror, noting the dark circles that had formed under her eyes._'This is all Malfoy's fault,'_ she thought in irritation. "Damn Malfoy and his stupid kiss!" she cursed under her breath.

She took out her wand and pointed it beneath her eyes muttering a spell under her breath. Within three seconds, the dark circles have disappeared. "That's better," she said aloud.

"If you ask me, you still look like a hag."

She turned around, alarmed that someone was inside the bathroom as well. To her surprise, she saw a ghost, a girl around fifteen and has eyeglasses with a sour look on her face. "Oh. Hi, Myrtle." she said flatly.

"Great to see you too," the ghost said sarcastically. She sniffed loudly, looking even more sour-faced by the minute.

Hermione was about to make some kind of a retort when the door swung open, and two first years entered the bathroom, giggling loudly.

"We have to hurry," said the dimpled blonde to her dark-haired companion. "The game will start in twenty minutes."

"I know," the dark-haired girl responded with a giggle, before going inside the first cubicle. "I can't wait to see Harry Potter catch the snitch!"

Hermione's eyes widened, she had completely forgotten about the Quidditch game. "Bye, see you later," she said to Myrtle as she headed out the bathroom.

"They always say, "See you later", but they never come back. Just like Harry." Myrtle sniffed loudly and continued with her moaning.

Hermione rushed to the Quidditch field, and the first person she saw was Harry, waving at her. Smiling, she waved back as she weaved her way to the bleachers. She felt her stomach lurch when she realized she had to pass the spot where the Slytherins were seated. As she walked past them, she saw Pansy Parkinson waving a banner which read, _'Slytherin Rules.'_ Hermione kept her face straight as she went past the Slytherins. _'Only in your dreams,'_ she thought in amusement, but the laughter died down her throat when she laid eyes on him. He was talking to the Slytherin Team Captain.

She caught her breath when she saw him looking at her too; his face inscrutable. With her heart pounding crazily, she turned away and headed to the Gryffindor section, but stopped in her tracks when she saw Ron. He was sitting next to Seamus and Dean. Guilt washed over her at the way she treated him earlier that she immediately backed a few steps. She looked around and spied Neville sitting alone. On impulse, she decided to sit next to him.

"Hi, Neville." Hermione smiled at Neville, who seemed very surprised.

"H-h-hi!" His voice squeaked loudly.

The game finally started, but after barely ten minutes, Hermione started yawning. An idea suddenly came to her. She turned away as if there was something in her eye, took out her wand, and pointed it to her eyes. The spell she had cast would make her eyes remain open even if she was already fast asleep. _'That will fix it!'_ she thought happily. Two minutes later, she was fast asleep. Her head started nodding and leaned on Neville's shoulder.

Upon seeing her leaning on his shoulder, a blushing Neville awkwardly placed an arm around her. He looked around and saw Ron gaping at them, while Dean and Seamus were looking at him speculatively.

The game was Gryffindor versus Slytherin, and the battle for the Snitch was ongoing. Malcolm Baddock hit the first Bludger and it came pelting towards Seamus Finnigan. Finnigan was veered off course to avoid it. Gryffindor Beater, Dean Thomas, quickly whacked the offending Bludger towards Draco, who was flying nearby.

Draco, who was looking elsewhere, turned around just in time to see the Bludger. Using all his strength, he whacked the Bludger straight towards Harry, who was floating a few feet away.

Dean zoomed and hit the Bludger away from Harry with such a force that it spiraled towards the crowd. The Bludger shot towards the spot where Neville and Hermione were seated.

Somebody shrieked out loud, then all hell broke loose. All of them scampered out of harm's way.

Neville quickly jumped out of the way and scampered to safety. Hesuddenly remembered something and looked back. Hermione was still lying in the empty bleacher. He shouted, "Hermione, look out!" Neville tried to reach her but it was too late.

A loud crash was heard followed by a crack and a sickening thud.

Neville who had shut his eyes, slowly opened them to take a look.

Harry, Ron, Neville and practically everyone closed in on the spot where Hermione was lying.

She had already passed out by the force of collision but because of the spell, her eyes remained open and it made her look like she was dead.

"Oh, my god! Is she dead?" shrieked Parvati in a terrified voice.

Hermione wasn't alone, someone was lying on top of her.

"Who was that?" asked Neville pointing a shaky finger.

Ron came forward and turned the person to see who it was. Everyone gasped in surprise. It was an unconscious and ghostly pale Draco Malfoy. Blood oozed from the side of his head where the Bludger had hit him.

After announcing that the game was cancelled, Madam Hooch quickly conjured two stretchers and whisked away them to the Hospital Wing.

Madam Pomfrey was very surprised when theGryffindor Quidditch team, along with Madam Hoom, entered the Hospital Wing. "What happened?" she exclaimed.

"Hit by a Bludger, of all things," Madam Hooch said with a frown.

"Hit by a Bludger?" Madam Pomfrey glanced at Malfoy. "No surprises there," she said, "but Miss Granger doesn't play Quidditch. It's rather strange for her to be hit by one." She shook her head in disbelief. "Now that's one of the oddest things I've ever heard in my entire life."

Harry, Ron, Neville, and the rest of the Gryffindor team crowded around Hermione's bed.

"Is she dead?" asked Neville worriedly.

"No, she's alive," answered Madam Pomfrey. "Odd, her eyes . . ." Her voice trailed off as she studied the unconscious girl's glassy eyes. Pointing her wand at Hermione's eyes, she uttered, "Finite Incantatum!"

Everyone watched intently. Within a few minutes, Hermione's eyes lost its glazed look and her eyelids slowly closed. Madam Pomfrey shook her head, but there was a slight amused twitch in her lips. "These crazy kids, they never think first before putting themselves under a spell," she muttered disapprovingly. She faced Madam Hooch, saying, "They're going to be fine."

"All right, everyone go back to your common room," Madam Hooch instructed. "Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy need some rest."

After the group left with Madam Hooch, Madam Pomfrey treated Draco's injured head first, before attending to Hermione's sprained elbow.

It was past midnight when Draco awoke with a slight throbbing in his head. The room was quite dark. Disoriented, he felt strange waking up in a hospital bed. A minute passed before he started to remember everything that happened that day. The sound he heard made him quickly sit up and looked around him. He didn't have to guess, he immediately knew who was lying in the bed next to his. She was thrashing and moaning, apparently having a nightmare. He quickly went to her side and shook her shoulder gently, trying to wake her up. But she kept on trashing, whimpering softly. Having absolutely no idea how to calm her, he placed his arms around her and to his surprise, she finally became still; her head pressed against his chest. He stared at her sleeping form, wondering if he should call out to Madam Pomfrey or continue holding her. He stiffened when she began to stir in his arms, and breathed out a sigh of relief when she didn't wake up.

_'Now what?'_

It was around six in the morning when Hermione woke up. Her eyes flew open in surprise. It took her a few minutes before she realized where she was. She sat up and saw Draco Malfoy sleeping on the bed next to hers. Gingerly, she stood up and went to his bedside. Feeling curious, she leaned closer until his face was a mere inches away from her.She felt oddly fascinated by the arresting sight of him, sleeping peacefully. _'He looked so innocent in his sleep.' _Her hand was about to reach out to touch a stray blond tendril when Draco stirred. Her hand froze and she quickly straightened up, looking around in panic. She gingerly sat down at the edge of the bed, a look of confusion in her face. _'All I remember was that I was in the field watching Quidditch. How did I end up here with him?'_ she thought dazedly.

Without any warning, Draco's hand suddenly snaked around her wrist, pulling her towards him. Caught by surprise, she fell on his chest.

"Had enough, Granger?" he asked, his face inches away from hers.

"Malfoy, let go of me!" Hermione said furiously. He didn't release his hold on her and simply stared at her. She tried to get up but he gripped her wrist so tightly, she was unable to. Draco tilted his face close to her until his lips was only inches away from hers. Her heart pounded wildly as she closed her eyes, knowing he was going to kiss her.

_'Don't let him make a fool of you,'_ warned a little voice inside her head.

It jolted Hermione back to her senses. Opening her eyes, she quickly averted her face so that Draco's lips merely grazed her cheeks lightly. She slapped him hard on the face.

"How dare you," she said through gritted teeth. "You perverted, sick-"

"I don't remember you complaining last night, Granger," he said, cutting her in mid-sentence, an insolent smirk on his face. He pulled himself into a sitting position and leaned on the bed, with his arms above his head.

"What are you talking about?" she hissed, her face red with anger. She started to move away from the bed. "Leave me alone, you despicable, conceited-"

"You didn't seem to think so when I kissed you then," Draco retorted, an amused grin on his face. He crossed his arms over his chest. "You practically threw yourself at me."

"You prat!" she spat angrily. "I did not!" She raised her hand to slap him again but he caught her wrist.

"I only let you slap me once. That doesn't mean you can slap me anytime you want," he said quietly. His eyes flashed dangerously as he placed one hand on her chin as she glared at him angrily.

"Get your hands off me!" she said in a low angry voice.

"Why, because I'm not your precious Longbottom?" he said coldly.

Taken aback by his comment, she snapped back, "What are you talking about, Malfoy?"

"You were draped all over that pathetic loser during thematch, " Draco said snidely. "I had no idea that klutzy, bumbling fools were your type."

Hermione went white with rage. His insult on Neville was not to be taken lightly. "He's ten times better than you!" she said fiercely as she shot Draco a look of pure venom.

His eyes turned into hardened chips; he looked angry enough to throttle her. He stood up and went to stand near the window. Two agonizing minutes passed before he finally looked at her. Her heart nearly stopped when she realized how furious he was. "Who would like to touch a Mudblood like you anyway," he said, turning his back on her again.

Hermione felt as if he had struck her physically. Her eyes glistened with unshed angry tears. Minutes dragged on without a word spoken between them.

She was unaware that Draco had slowly turned to face her. He was about to say something when the door opened. Harry entered the room, followed by Neville and Ron.

"Hermione, are you alright?"

They stood next to her bedside, wearing the same worried expression on their faces.

"You gave us quite a scare," whispered Ron.

Smiling weakly, she blinked back the tears that threatened to spill. "I'm fine," she said, sounding slightly choked. She had never felt this glad to see her friends.

There was the sound of incoming footsteps. They turned around and saw Madam Pomfrey coming towards them.

"Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger are already fit to attend classes," Madam Pomfrey announced in her usual crisp tone. "You can all go back to your respective common room."

Hermione was only too glad to leave. She didn't spare a single glance at Draco's direction when she left the Hospital Wing with Harry, Ron, and Neville.

After a quick shower, she finally joined Harry and the rest for a quick breakfast. They were about to head to Charms class; when they saw Seamus and Dean, along with other students looking at a notice posted at the bulletin board. They went to take a closer look.

**Attention: All students**

**Professor Flitwick will not be available forthree weeks.**

**Charms Class Schedule will be as follows:**

**Slytherin with Gryffindor 9 am to 10:30 am**

**Ravenclaw with Hufflepuff 1 pm to 2:30 pm**

**Temporary Instructor: Severus Snape**

A collective groan could be heard among the Gryffindors.

"What's wrong with Flitwick?" Harry wondered aloud.

"His older sister'sgravely ill," said Dean. "I heard Flitwick telling McGonagall about it."

Ron, with a scowl on his face, grumbled, "Great, another class with Snape on it."

They quietly headed to Charms class. Just as expected, Snape had something planned for them.

"Another Dueling match!" Ron and Dean said in unison.

Hermione shook her head. The last time they had a dueling practice, they were under the instruction of the dim-witted Lockhart. No amount of arguing and disgruntled comments could sway Snape otherwise.

"Let's start with the duel," instructed Snape. He had the tables swept to the side for more space. He brought out a parchment, and read the name of the first pair. "Millicent Bulstrode and Lavender Brown."

Lavender let out a small groan. Millicent looked smug. The two threw curses at each other for a few minutes. Lavender seemed to get the upper hand with her agility and nimbleness, but Millicent suddenly hexed her with the tickling charm and Lavender fell on the floor laughing helplessly.

"Points for Slytherin," announced Snape.

A low groan erupted from the Gryffindor side, while the Slytherins cheered.

"Next, Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson," Snape called out loudly above the noise.

Hermione and Pansy circled each other like two fierce wildcats, eager to rip one's eyes out.

Pansy was the first one to attack, she conjured flames to appear on Hermione's robes. Hermione let out a small shriek, then uttered the Flame Freezing spell.

"You can do better than that," Hermione said, her eyes fixed intently on Pansy. Curses flew from both sides fast and furious. Hermione hit Pansy with the Jelly Leg curse.

Pansy screamed in rage, and pointed her wand towards Hermione's face then shouted, "Serpensortia!"

A large serpent appeared in front of Hermione. She let out a frightened gasp as she took a backward step. Quick as lightning, the large serpent wound around Hermione's squirming body, tightening around her. She yelled in pain, as she felt her backbone about to snap.

"Impedimenta!" several voices shouted at once. Harry was among those who quickly whipped out his wand. The serpent keeled over the floor with Hermione.

After the serpent went down, Harry slowly put down his wand down. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a visibly shaken Malfoy slipped his wand back into his robes. He blinked in disbelief.

Snape shouted, "Finite Incantatem!" and the serpent disappeared. He removed the Jelly Leg curse on Pansy, then looked strangely at her for a long stretch of time. Finally, he said, "Points to Slytherin."

But nobody cheered, they were all stunned by what just happened.Even the Slytherins looked shocked.

Snape turned his attention back to Hermione, who had remained lying on the floor. "You can stand up now, Ms. Granger," he said flatly.

Her face ashen, Hermione slowly stood up, her movement unsteady.

"All right, next pair, Mr. Thomas and Mr. Crabbe," Snape announced crisply, as if nothing happened.

Harry, who was nearest to Hermione, quickly moved to her side and guide her back to her seat. Frowning, he noticed Hermione gripping the edge of the table tightly, the knuckles of her hand were turning white. "Hermione?" he whispered to her ear. "Is something wrong?"

Sitting rigidly, Hermione didn't turn her head to look at Harry, but her face remained ashen. With a stricken voice, she whispered, "Harry, I can't see."

Harry was stunned. He waved his hand in front of her face. No response.

"Don't tell anyone," she said almost inaudibly.

"But-"

"Please, Harry," she begged almost tearfully.

Harry squeezed her hand. "Okay, but we'll take you to the Hospital Wing after class."

She nodded.

Ron came up from behind. "Hermione, are you okay?"

"Ron she-"

"I'm fine," Hermione forced a smile.

"Are you sure?" Ron sounded uncertain. When she nodded, he seemed relieved and quickly slipped back to his seat.

"Harry, tell me what's happening." Her voice was a mere whisper.

Harry's gaze collided with Snape's. "Right now, Snape's looking at us."

Her face still pale, Hermione straightened her shoulder and looked straight ahead. "Okay, what's going on, is he still staring?"

"Yes. And Dean seems to be winning," Harry murmured.

Snape was still staring at them when he announced, ""Points to Gryffindor." As Dean Thomas smugly walked back to his seat, Snape barked. "Next! Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Goyle."

When Neville didn't stand up Snape gave him a quelling look. "Well, Mr. Longbottom, we're all waiting,"

Very slowly, Neville finally stood up.

"You're going to scream just like your Mudblood girlfriend," grunted Goyle nastily.

Neville's round face contorted with fury. "Don't you ever call her that!" And before Goyle could do anything, he shouted the first spell that came into his mind. "Wingardium Leviosa!"

To everyone's utter disbelief, Goyle floated precariously towards the ceiling and bumped his head so hard, a loud crack could be heard.

Neville, blinded with rage, uttered the hurling spell. Goyle slammed towards the wall with such force that he dropped on the floor unconscious. Only then, did Neville put his wand back inside his robe and sat down.

"Blimey," Dean mouthed, clearly impressed.

Neville didn't make a reply but was breathing heavily. He still looked very angry.

Surprisingly, Snape didn't say a word. He revived Goyle then calmly announced the points for Gryffindor.

Only Dean and Seamus applauded; the rest of the class were far too surprised. Parvati and Lavender stared at Neville with admiration while the Slytherins looked stunned that Neville managed to beat the gorilla-like Goyle in less than two minutes.

"Did you see whatLongbottom just did to Goyle?" Crabbe spluttered nervously to Draco. He waited expectantly for Draco to say something but the silver-haired boy had other things in his mind. Such as why Potter was holding Granger's right hand tightly.

To be continued!


	3. Blind to a fault

The bell rang signifying the end of Charms class. 

"Your assignment for our next meeting," Snape said curtly. "List about fifty curses and their counter-attacks on five rolls of parchment."

"Five rolls!" Ron exclaimed.

The professor turned his cold glare on Ron. "Is there a problem, Mr. Weasley?" Snape demanded. "Would you rather make it six?"

Ron scowled as several students gasped sharply.

"Five is fine," Ron grumbled.

"Good," Snape declared. He left the classroom in a huff.

Hermione slowly stood up. Harry quickly took hold of her arm to steady her. "Don't you have Quidditch practice today?" she asked as she gratefully took his arm for support.

"It can wait," Harry responded in a low voice.

"What rotten luck," Ron grumbled, "They had to choose Snape as a replacement for Flitwick." Shaking his head in disgust, he shuffled towards Harry and Hermione. He stopped grumbling the moment he noticed how close Hermione was leaning against Harry. He looked at them strangely. "What is going on?"

Both Harry and Hermione didn't answer, they kept on walking while a confused-looking Ron trailed behind them. It was only when they were in the middle of an empty corridor did Harry started speaking.

"Hermione can't see," he finally told Ron.

"What?" Ron exclaimed. He looked at them in disbelief. Then anger crossed his face. "When do you intend to tell me? After a week," he said sarcastically.

"Sorry." Harry threw him an apologetic glance.

"Ron don't blame Harry," Hermione said quickly. "I asked him not say anything inside the classroom."

"You really can't see?" he asked weakly.

"I'm afraid so." Hermione tried to sound as casual as she could. "I'm sure Madam Pomfrey could easily fix it."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ron sounded hurt; Hermione couldn't blame him. But before she could respond, he suddenly exclaimed, "Pansy must have hexed you with a Blinding Curse!" He quickly turned on his heel. "Wait till I get my hands on her-"

Harry yanked him by the arm. "Ron, let it go."

"But, Harry," Ron protested. "Look what's happened to Hermione."

"Ron, please," Hermione pleaded quietly. "I'm sure this is just temporary. I'll probably be fine in an hour or so."

"If you say so, Hermione," he said reluctantly. Frowning, Ron took hold of her free arm and along with Harry, led her to the hospital wing. "You'd better be right, or else, Pansy will be vomiting slugs for a week."

------------------------------

When Draco stood up, he was confronted by the person he least expected, Pansy Parkinson. He didn't even glance at her ashe stepped out of the room. Not used to being ignored, Pansy matched his stride, and walked briskly along his side. When they reached the end of the corridor, Draco gave an impatient sound and stopped abruptly, turning to face her. "What is it, Pansy?"

"You know." She cast him a suspicious look.

"I don't have time to make stupid guesses." He started walking again. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I saw you with your wands out," Pansy retorted, her tone insistent. "You stunned the snake first."

Draco shrugged, like it was nothing out of ordinary.

"Draco, she's a Mudblood." Pansy's voice rose at that point.

Draco stared at her blankly.

"You're supposed to help me not her!" Pansy looked at him incredulously.

Draco looked at her coldly. "That snake could have hurt someone and you know it. (Pansy flushed guiltily) "If you have nothing else to say, I have an Arithmancy Class to attend to." He turned on his heels and left Pansy gaping at him.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head for the second time asshe checked Hermione's eye condition. She had laid out several vials on the bedside table. She took the first vial and tried a few drops on Hermione's eyes. Nothing happened.

"Well?" Harry asked nervously.

They watched as Madam Pomfrey tried different sorts of potions, without any success.

"There's nothing wrong with her eyes," Madam Pomfrey said without hesitation. "For the life of me, I have no idea why she can't see at all." She looked down at Hermione, giving her arm a gentle pat. "I'm afraid, dear, you have to stay here until we can find the right potion to help you regain your vision."

Hermione bit her lip, trying not to appear too worried for Harry and Ron's sake. She heard Madam Pomfrey leaving in a hurry towards her office. She turned her attention to Ron and Harry, who were standing close to her bedside.

"Harry, don't you have Quidditch practice?" she asked quietly. "You too, Ron."

"Someone has to stay here with you," Harry told her quietly.

"Harry's right," Ron added quickly.

"I'll be perfectly fine here," she insisted to them. "I'm sure Madam Pomfrey's going to check on me every few minutes."

"But, Hermione," Harry and Ron started protesting.

She gave them a reassuring smile. "I'll be okay, really."

"We're staying," Harry said stolidly. "Nothing you could say could change our decision."

"Harry, you and Ron have to practice Quidditch," Hermione told them adamantly.

"Hermione, we can't possibly leave you here alone." Ron glanced at Harry's determined face. "We've made up our mind, we're not going anywhere." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Besides who else can we trust to look after you?"

"I can stay with her."

To Harry and Ron's surprise, Neville stood at the foot of the bed, looking very flustered.

"If H-Hermione, t-that is, if she doesn't m-mind," Neville stammered. "I heard you talking in the corridor, you see. I-I only wanted to check if she's going to be o-okay," he finished lamely, his face flushed with embarrassment.

Hermione smiled at their direction. "You two don't have to worry, Neville's going to keep me company."

Harry and Ron exchanged glances. Harry looked uncertain as he stood up, his gaze fixed on Hermione. "Are you sure, Hermione?" When she nodded, he glanced back to Neville. "Alright, then," he said in a reluctant tone. "Take good care of her."

"She'll be fine," Neville said gravely.

"We'll drop by after practice," Ron promised.

After Harry and Ron left the premises, Hermione softly said, "Thanks, Neville."

Neville reddened, but was simply too shy to make a reply.

"I can't thank you enough for coming in my defense against Goyle."

Neville looked away from Hermione before replying in a low voice. "He had no right calling you that just because you're Muggle-born." Hermione heard the quiet anger in his voice and was touched. She opened her mouth to say something when she heard Madam Pomfrey return to the room.

Madam Pomfrey sounded extremely perplexed to Hermione. She could feel the older woman standing across the bed, watching her intently. Suddenly she exclaimed, "Oh dear, why hadn't I thought of it in the first place?"

Hermione had no idea what the school nurse was up to and could only listen with an anxious expression on her face.

"Yes, yes, it would probably do the trick."

Hermione heard Madam Pomfrey leave, muttering incoherently. But she didn't know where the nurse was going and when she would be back. She sighed, feeling slightly desperate. It felt like a long time for Hermione but barely ten minutes passed when Madam Pomfrey returned, carrying an odd-looking jar.

Neville watched her placed two drops of unnamed liquid on Hermione's eyelids.

"How are you feeling, Ms. Granger?"

"Odd, I don't feel anything at all," Hermione answered in a low panicky voice.

"Are you sure?" Madam Pomfrey's face fell in disappointment.

"Wait," Hermione said suddenly, "I can feel a hot burning sensation, like prickly sort of thing."

"Good, what else?" Madam Pomfrey's face lit up with excitement.

"Well, it's like having a block of ice pressed to my lids," Hermione said, wincing a bit.

"That means," Madam Pomfrey beamed, "Your vision will return within thirty-six hours. All you need is total bed rest."

Neville made a sound of relief.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione said softly. "Do I need to stay here? I mean I'd rather be in my room."

Madam Pomfrey paused for a moment, looking thoughtfully at her. "Very well, but you must go straight to your room." She started scribbling a note. "And you'll need a written form so you won't get into trouble for missing your classes."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey."

"Just remember, no more spells you can't handle," Madam Pomfrey told her sternly as she handed Hermione the excuse note. "Keep in mind, Ms. Granger, thirty-six hours bed rest," she called out as Neville was leading Hermione out of the Hospital Wing.

Neville patiently led her back to the Gryffindor Tower. They were almost near the Fat Lady's portrait when they saw Draco Malfoy walking towards them.

"Granger, Dumbledore wants to see you."

"But Hermione can't," Neville protested, eyeing Malfoy with distrust. "Madam Pomfrey said she needs to rest."

"Dumbledore said he wants to see her immediately."

For once, Hermione was glad she wasn't able to see his face.She didn't want to see the usual smirk on his pale pointed face.

"But Hermione can't see," Neville blurted out before Hermione could stop him.

Draco stared at Hermione in shock. "Really?" His narrowed eyes fixed on her unseeing eyes, a speculative expression on his face.

"Don't you have better things to be doing than standing here and talking to me?" Hermione said rather stiffly. She didn't want his pity.

"The Headmaster told me to escort you to his office," Draco replied almost gleefuly. "Nobody keeps Dumbledore waiting," he reminded her in his usual drawl.

Hermione frowned as she felt Neville's hold on her hand tightened.

"Dumbledore would understand, right, Hermione?" Neville asked nervously.

Draco sighed. "Listen, I'm just following orders."

Neville was about to argue with Malfoy but Hermione stopped him. "Fine. Lead me to Dumbledore's office."

Draco took Hermione's left hand and placed it on his right shoulder. Hermione stiffened at this but forced herself to remain calm as she followed him in silence along the corridor.

"Hermione, do you want me to go with you?" Neville called out.

"Thanks, Neville, I'll be fine," Hermione hollered back. Frowning, she hoped that the Headmaster would ask someone elseto accompany her back to the Gryffindor Tower later.

Draco was almost near the Arithmancy classroom when he realized he had left his Arithmancy book in Charms class. "Dang it!" he muttered under his breath. With a frown, he made his way back to the classroom.

Harry had walked past Charms class when he saw Malfoy rushing towards the room. "You go ahead, Ron," he called out to Ron who has already reached the stairs.

"Harry, where are you going?" Ron called out from the stairs.

"I'll be there in ten minutes!" Harry yelled back at him.

Draco found the book. It was lying on the floor. He frowned, thinking the book must have fallen from his bag. Grabbing the book, he turned to leave. He came to a stop when he saw Harry blocking the doorway.

"Out of my way, Potter," he said quietly.

Harry looked at him levelly. "Tell me first why you helped Hermione when the snake attacked her."

"I did?" Draco smirked. When Harry didn't reply Draco looked behind him."Where's your loyal sidekick? Don't tell me the Weasel decided it's time to stop being your shadow."

Harry's mouth pressed into a thin line but his gaze never wavered. "Don't try to change the subject."

"What made you think so?" he countered.

Harry sighed. "To be honest, I don't want to believe myself but I saw you draw out your wand.

"Potter, you must be joking. Why should I care what happens to that Mudblood friend of yours?" He gave a hollow laugh.

Upon hearing this, Harry got very angry. With clenched jaw, he growled, "Don't you dare call her that!" He grabbed Draco by the neck. "Don't forget, the whole school witnessed how you shielded her from the bludger yesterday."

"Think what you want, Potter. Whatever makes you and the Mudblood happy," Draco drawled contemptuously.

Harry's face was filled fury. "Why you low-life scumbag, you take that back!"

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

Both turned in surprise to see a very angry Neville standing along the doorway. He rushed inside the room.

"Where's Hermione?" Neville started towards Malfoy. "What did you do to her?"

Draco stared at Neville like he was demented.

"Neville, what are you talking about?" Harry asked, looking confused.

"Malfoy told us Dumbledore wanted to see Hermione," he answered. "She went with him, Harry."

"When exactly did this happen?" Draco asked icily.

"A couple of minutes ago," Neville replied hotly.

Draco's eyes narrowed into slits but didn't say anything.

"Maybe you've got it wrong, Neville," Harry said quietly.

Neville paled. "B-b-but how could that be?" He sounded completely confused. "Then who was that person who looked exactly like Malfoy?" His voice had risen in panic.

All three of them realized something. They all headed to the door, all arguments forgotten, there was only one thing in their mind and that was to find Hermione.

"Are we there yet?" Hermione couldn't help but ask.

"Almost," he replied detachedly.

They were half-way down a stairway when they were spotted by Colin Creevey.

"Hey, Hermione, where are you going?" Colin shouted from the distance.

Hermione stopped walking when she heard Colin's voice. She was about to turn towards Colin's voice but Draco yanked her onwards instead. Startled by the firm grip on her arm, she had no choice but to continue walking.

"Malfoy, that's Colin Creevey. If you're so disgusted with my company then let me go on my own." Slow anger begin to build within her as he dragged her to walk faster.

"Let me go!" She struggled to remove his hand on her arm but his grip tightened like a vice. He dragged her mercilessly, she stumbled on the steps, bruising both her knees and banged her left shoulder on the wall.

"You jerk, I said let me go!" she hissed at him. She blindly swung her right arm towards his head. At that moment, it would have given her great satisfaction if she could hit him straight on the face and break his bloody nose. Instead, she was roughly pushed to the floor, and then she heard the door slammed shut. She angrily stood up and yelled, "What kind of a stupid joke is this?"

She took one hesitant step and then she was falling. She screamed loudly. She tried to use her hands to grasp at something. It was no use, there was nothing but thin air.

Draco and Harry dashed through the corridors and headed upstairs with Neville lagging a few steps behind. They reached the fifth floor, and nearly barreled into Colin Creevey.

"What's the hurry, Harry?"

Harry skidded to a halt. "We're looking for Hermione. Have you by any chance seen her?"

Draco stopped as well, while Neville had chosen to linger a few steps behind.

"I saw Hermione going there," Colin answered, pointing up the top stairs of the seventh floor. "I called her, but I don't think she heard me at all."

"Did you see who was with her?" Draco asked bluntly.

Colin merely scowled at Malfoy and didn't reply.

This irritated Draco as he glared at Colin. "I asked you was she with someone?"

"Colin, just tell us who you saw with Hermione," Harry bit out impatiently.

"I don't know," Colin answered truthfully. "Why is there anything wrong with Hermione?" Colin went to Harry's side and whispered, "What are you doing with Malfoy?"

"Listen, Colin, Hermione's missing. We need to find her quick." Harry gave Draco a sideways glance, then finally asked Colin, "Was the person with her looked like Malfoy?"

Draco threw Harry a mutinous look but surprisingly didn't make any retort.

Colin threw Draco a disdaining look but inched closer to Harry. "Harry, I only caught a glimpse of Hermione," Colin mumbled, shaking his head, a woeful expression on his face. "I really am sorry." He gave a start and suddenly exclaimed, "She seemed headed to the corridor leading to the East Tower." He looked at Harry and asked, "Can I help look for her too?"

Harry's answer was a curt nod. All four of them with Draco on the lead reached the top stairs and suddenly stopped in their tracks. There were at least a dozen doors in front of them.

"Now what?" Harry muttered.

Draco looked around, a door stood ajar to his left. "I'll take this door," Draco snapped, stepping forward. Using his right hand, he pointed down the corridor. "Potter, you go down the next one, and you two the next," he instructed. "We've got to check each one."

For once, Harry took orders from Draco, his mind too focused on Hermione. Quickly, he threw open the entrance to the room next to the one Draco was in and peered inside. Neville grabbed Colin by the hand and pulled him with him as he madly went from room to room, searching.

They'd checked almost all the rooms and yet there was still no sign of Hermione.

Draco had just stepped out from one of the deserted classrooms when he heard Colin screeching loudly.

(To be continued)

A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed. Special thanks to my wonderful beta Ray Marie. hugs for being patient and helpful by heaping me with suggestions. Read her story, To Trust a River, you'll love it too!


End file.
